We're Close To The Edge
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: When Joe comes home after a month long business trip, he finds Nick standing on the ledge of a building, 30 stories from the ground, preparing to jump. What made Nick become suicidal? Joick One-shot. Songfic.


**Based off the song Skyway Avenue by: We the Kings. (which, by the way, I do not own) **

**Rated T: Language**

**Not my best work but, I thought it turned out okay. This is my first song based fic. Enjoy and please Review.**

**

* * *

**

**We're Close to the Edge**

As Joe drove through the busy New York traffic, all he could think about was getting home to his Nick. He had been gone for an entire month on a business trip with his record label, Lucas Productions. Now, he would finally be able to hold Nick and tell him how much he loves him.

When Joe pulled in front of his apartment building on Skyway Avenue, there were two fire trucks and about seven police cars surrounding the building. They were shining large spotlights up the building, so Joe pulled over and jumped out of his car to see what was happening. He thought there was a fire but, when he saw the love of his life standing on the edge of the top of the building, he felt his whole world come crashing down around him.

"NICK!" he screamed, sprinting towards the entrance of the building.

"Sir, Sir, we can't let you pass." a police officer said, pushing Joe away from the doors.

"NO! I have to get by, that's the love of my life up there!" he said, trying to push by.

"Sir, it isn't your girlfriend, so back up!" the officer protested, gripping a hand full of Joe's shirt and throwing him out of the way.

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

"I don't care what you have or don't have, I promise you it's not a girl up there."

"NO FUCK! His name is Nicholas Jerry Lucas, age eighteen, five feet, eight inches! Would you like his blood type?" Joe spat. The officer stared at Joe with disbelief and overwhelming disgust. When, the officer had no answer, Joe began to cry.

"Oh god. Don't cry, please, just go!" The officer pleaded, stepping aside so Joe could pass.

"Thank you." Joe nodded. Once he passed the officer he sprinted towards the stairs. He took them three at a time and made it to the roof in under a minute.

"Sir, you need to stay back, we are trying to get him away from the edge." another officer said, as Joe reached the roof.

"I ALREADY HAD THIS GOD DAMN TALK WITH THE OFFICER AT THE DOOR, LET ME BY!" Joe screamed.

"James." the officer spoke into his walkie-talkie, taking Joe by his bicep.

"NICK!" Joe screamed, as the officer pushed him towards the stairs.

"Joe?" Nick asked, turning his head. All the officers surrounding Nick, turned as he did. "Get him, please." Nick pleaded, turning towards his death leap again.

"Paul!" the officer gripping Joe's arm turned at the call of his name.

"The kid wants him." the officer said, pointing to Joe. Paul looked to Joe and released his arm. Joe nodded to the officer and then took off towards Nick.

"Baby? What are you doing?" Joe asked, coming up behind Nick.

"God, Joe." Nick shook his head, tears rolling rapidly down his cheeks. "They found out."

"Who Nick? Who found out what?"

"Kevin came over, saw the pictures of us and then threatened my life. He ran from our apartment and told like the entire family. Joe, I've been getting calls all day. Every one of our family members telling me to die and bring you with me. Telling me I'm a useless man whore. I couldn't take it anymore, Joe. I can't take it anymore." Nick sobbed, his entire body trembling.

"Nicky, no matter what anyone says, I love you. Why would you come to these conclusions, Nick? Killing yourself? You're what I have to live for, Baby. Do you want me to die too?" Joe asked, his eyes filling with tears again. Nick looked over his shoulder at the one he'd loved for over three years now.

"Joe, you can't die." Nick shook.

"You jump, I jump." Joe said, stepping up onto the ledge next to Nick. Most of the officers gasped and came running towards Joe and Nick but, Joe waved them off.

"Joey…you-you can't." Nick stated, peering down at the flashing lights and many cars passing thirty stories below.

"I would die for you, Nick." Joe whispered, reaching his hand out to grab Nick's, brushing his fingers against Nick's clenched fists. Nick cringed away, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Joey…don't…I have to do this."

"What's blinding you, Nick? I thought we were in love, does that mean nothing anymore?"

"I-I…God I love you, Joe…but, the family…" Nick shivered.

"Don't let them shine a fucking light in your eyes, Nick!" Joe demanded.

"We have each other, that's all we should ever need." he continued.

"But-"

"Are you jumping or not? Because I need to make a few calls if you are."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, taking a glance at Joe's worried features.

"I told you, if you jump, I'm jumping too. So, if we are going to do this, I want to call some of my friends." Joe said, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. Nick began to violently shake his head.

"Joe, don't. God, don't do this." Nick cried.

"Tell yourself the same thing." Joe whispered, brushing his fingers against Nick's fists again. This time, though, Nick's shaking hand unclenched and his fingers intertwined with Joe's.

"Don't do this, Nick." Nick spoke to himself. "You can't do this. Joe needs you, Nick. You love him, don't do this." he said, gripping Joe's hand tighter. As Nick was talking himself out of this, Joe slowly stepped down from the ledge.

"Come on, baby." Joe whispered. Nick froze. He took five long, deep breaths and then carefully turned around. Realizing that he just saved the love of his life, a larger than life smile spread across Joe's lips. Nick smiled back and leaped off the edge…into Joe's waiting arms. An applause erupted over the roof, as Joe and Nick pulled each other into a tight hug. Nick wrapped his arms around Joe's waist and Joe wrapped his around Nick's neck, burying his face in Nick's hair.

**'Cause if you jump, I will jump too  
We will fall together from the building's ledge  
Never looking back at what we've done  
We'll say it was love  
'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue**

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! (Anyone can review, even if you don't have a fanfic!)**

**~Sleek Blan~**


End file.
